It was half three not three
by Experimenta
Summary: A little Levi X Reader one shot where the reader gets a little more action than she had first anticipated. Smut. 18 readers. M/F consensual.


**A little one shot reader fic for my friend Evil-Firewolf; decided to share it on here as well, hope you like it! First time writing in this sort of style XD and it's been a long while since I've uploaded. Might upload a few more if this is received well.**

* * *

It had been a long day; the Lance corporal was currently walking to his office; where you had currently been sitting for the past 15 minutes waiting for him, spinning on his chair grumbling to yourself; where did he the stickler for time get off on being this late?!

"Stupid Lance Corporal R-" You squeak and scrabbled to stand and move to attention as you watch the door handle turn slowly, then in he walks, looking as smug as ever - god you want to just punch that non-existent smirk off his overly sexy face and frame.

"What do you think your doing? I said meet here for half 3. Not 3" He glares at you and you gulp, ah so that was the part you missed from the conversation while you were perhaps staring at his bare chest... well that explains why he wasn't here on time.  
"Ah- I can just leave" You fidget on the spot not wanting to seem like a complete idiot.

He went to say something then you heard the one voice the pair of you hated greatly;  
"Oh Leeeeevi" God damn her why did she have to survive that attack - Petra... you'd kill her one day but for now everyone had to play nice; her father was planning on funding a vacation trip to a new training spa sort of facility as a congratulations for reclaiming back a lot of land from the titans - those filthy beasts.

You couldn't work out what you hated more, the titans that kept everyone contained as prisoners or Petra, right now as she went to try and hug the corporal your mind decided it had to be Petra; though a smirk crossed your lips when he flinched away from her with a scowl and glare.  
"Shouldn't you be cleaning Petra" He snarled to her, "You can't have done it perfectly go and repeat it!" He commanded her with his cold 'im in charge and thats final' voice.

You watched her sulk and walk off, served her right for trying to flirt with YOUR corporal - okay so maybe you couldn't stake a claim on him seeing as you were too chicken to admit anything to him but he was completely yours and only yours.

"and what do you think you are smirking at Cadet!" He turns and speaks to you, the glare he usually had seeming to hint and softening though you knew better than to hope.  
"At how clean and wonderful your office is?" Oh god that was a terrible response; you kicked yourself for it, what would he think now...

"Something seems to be bothering you; care to explain or will I have to call shitty four eyes to come and torture it out of you?" He asks folding his arms across his chest as he moved to sit in his chair one leg over the other in his usual feminine turned masculine gesture.  
"I uh-" you shuffle on the spot, damn him for doing this, he knew you caved whenever he looked at you like that.

He eventually stood up then went to his door shutting it and locking the door,  
"suppose I'll have to beat it out of you?" He said as he'd walked back over, grabbing the front of your shirt to drag you down to his eye level - short fucker he was; how did such a short fuck become so irresistibly sexy and scary at the same time?!

You squeak as he stares for a moment before then kissing you - part of you dying at that moment; damn was he doing this to get it out of her or? no no the Lance corporal didn't care for anyone like that, though as he pulled away you found a whimper escaping your throat,

"Oh you want more~" Levi teased you, seeming to enjoy your almost beg of a reaction as he repeated the action this time nipping your lip, his tongue moving against yours, you feel your body go limp in his hold as you quite happily returned this sign of affection, though still wondered whether he meant it or not.

"A bit frustrated are we?" He whispers in your ear as he breaks the kiss, his breath against your skin beginning to drive you slightly insane; how could he continue to stay this close to you, so close you could feel the heat from his body crawling across yours. Instinctively you try to move closer to him trying to push your luck and put your arms around the Corporal.  
"tch. You gotta work for your privileges cadet" his voice sounded seductive and just perfect, even if it was laced with his cold tone; he hadn't pushed you away, this was a good thing right.

"H-how?" You dare to ask him, though as he pulls you against him, you feel his surprisingly well concealed 'issue' you get the idea of what he is gesturing towards and remember when first joining everyone had been told the information on where to find forms of contraception, of which you'd been taking as part of the health program, slowly things were starting to make sense in your head, they knew it would happen though you felt your mind snap back to the current situation as Levi took one of your hands and carefully manipulated it so you brushed across him through his trousers.  
"Back to reality kid" he whispered nipping at your neck.

You feel the heat rising to your cheeks, before taking over the movements, fumbling slightly to undo his belt - glad he didn't have his harness on; that would have made things even more complicated, giving a silent cheer as you undo the buckle then get his trousers undone and slipped down slightly, you decide to tease him instead of the other way round, he wanted to toy with you, well you could do the same right?

With a smirk you run your hand across him through the black boxers he was wearing, though upon the growl that escaped him you shuddered, wow, you didn't think the Lance corporal could be this 'frustrated', you moved your hand to the waistband of his boxers dragging them down to reveal his rather proud looking member, erect and hard, glancing down you felt the heat rise to your cheeks again, though you knew you had to continue, running a finger across his length you watch him shudder though quickly yelped as you felt his hand collide with your ass, fuck that hurt, but you probably deserved it.

"You want your reward cadet, work" He whispered to you, though you could have sworn there was a hint of need and want in his voice - though that wouldn't be surprising considering you were teasing his exposed length with your touch; giving a noise as you felt him press his hand to your crotch, feeling his touch through the two layers of fabric, You squirmed then attempted to continue, wrapping your hand round his length you slowly moved it, working him and toying every now and then, rubbing your thumb across the tip, fidgeting as every time you even went to ponder the idea of teasing him - he'd press against you again. His pants and noises were like music to your ears, an idea forming into your head as you attempted to move him so his back was against the wall - at that moment while you had him like putty - hard putty but putty - you released his member moving his hand and going down to your knees;

"Cadet?" He said half breathlessly, a small gasp escaping him as he moved his hands to grab at your hair as you licked his tip, the salty taste of his pre tasting surprisingly not as bad as some made out it to be; though you then slowly ran your tongue over him, swirling it round him before taking the hard throbbing length into your mouth. His moans were like a drug to your ears as you grazed your teeth across him, not taking him as deep as you could - had to leave something to surprise him with afterwards right?

You feel him buck his hips as you suck slightly against him, swirling your tongue across him again, his member twitched and throbbed in your mouth, more of his juice leaking from his obviously wet tip,  
"fucking brat" He growled out with a loud moan when you take him as deep as you can, moving yourself to get him off, his grip on your hair tightened as he let out a loud moan shooting his seed into your throat, holding you there so there wasn't much choice but to swallow his load.

Slowly he unlaced his hands from your hair, and you moved off of him, though squeaked as he dragged you up then slammed you against the wall,  
"Well, time for your reward" He purred in your ear and you felt yourself shudder as his hands stray to undo your trousers, slowly sliding them down you, before he raised an eye brow at your rather girly underwear, yet said nothing more as he discarded them down, moving his hand against your exposed self, his hand rubbing across your sensitive clit. You tried to suppress the gasp that escaped your throat, his hands firm but gentle with their caress of you - and he hadn't even really started yet!

You could feel you were damp already with arousal from getting him off, and he used this to his advantage pressing one of his slender fingers against your entrance, running it across you when a whimper escaped your throat - fucking hell why did he have to be so good! - your thoughts were broken when you felt his finger enter you, gently stroking and rubbing at your insides, the feeling wasn't entirely foreign, you'd had lovers before - except nothing went that far, and of course there was the teasing of yourself but this! this was something 10 times better than any of that. Levi's - you sadly guessed experienced - hand caressed you, brushing at all the sensitive areas of your insides, making you grow damper and wetter, some of your natural lubrication 'dripping' onto his hand as he pressed his second finger to you, you could no longer suppress your moans, sinking slightly as he pushed the second finger in to join the first pressing them deep.

"L-Levi!" You moaned out in ecstasy as he caught that one spot, panting slightly a coiling sensation building deep within your body. He sped up his fingers movements, spreading them apart slightly before bringing them together to create friction and pleasure, rubbing the tip of his thumb across your clit as he got the responses he wanted. A while more of his seductive touching and you felt that coil snap, moaning his name loudly as you climaxed and spilled over his hand; some of the lubrication dripping down onto his carpeted floor.

That should have been it right, you thought to yourself expecting this to go no further - you'd teased him and been rewarded; though when the short ass moved down and knelt before you,  
"You tasted me so lets see how your honey tastes" He purred purposely nipping at your leg, as he then ran his tongue across your already wet entrance. The presence of the moist muscle made you let out a breathless moan as you leaned you head against the wall, your legs felt weak as he run his tongue across you again, pressing it into you, lapping at your private area. You whimper with need as he pushes his tongue in, moving it around you as he then took the sensitive point above your entrance into his mouth sucking at it, while using his tongue to still please you.

The coil returned as he continued, though the final snap was when you felt his teeth across you, nipping as he with drew his tongue, you let out a loud breathless moan through your panting, for the second time that afternoon, reaching your release - damn there couldn't be anymore right? you feel him drink and lap you up before standing, moving to purposefully grab your top and drag you to his level as he pressed his lips to yours kissing you pressing his tongue that tasted of your own juices, into your mouth a you attempted to wrestle with him, his hand around your waist pulling you closer as he pressed his stiff as a board member to your damn entrance, your rational mind now shut down, you lean into his embrace, moving to grind your hips against his, the hard length moving and pressing against you.

He parted from the kiss then went and removed your top and bra, tracing his hands across your top half, purposely resting so his member was still pressed to your entrance, making you fidget and whimper - you wanted him - no probably needed him to just take you, and he was toying. He picked you up though, pressing you against him as he moved towards his desk, resting you against it, he took one of your nipples into his mouth, running his tongue around it and suckling gently and hard, "P-please" you whimper and beg - fuck.

A smirk graces his lips as he nips at your breast before positioning his tip at your entrance, rubbing it against you before claiming your virgin self. A sharp pain went through you at first; bringing your rational mind back for a mere second to register what had just happened before the Corporal started moving, quite quickly that sharp pain was being replaced with overwhelming pleasure. His grunts intoxicating as he pressed into you, holding your hips as you had your hands around his neck, panting as every time he pushed in to his hilt you moaned loudly for him; your walls were tight around his thick member.  
"tch. So tight you little brat" He growled leaning his head before nipping at your neck, sucking the skin purposely leaving a nice mark that would show clearly against your pale complexion.

Right now that didn't bother you as your spring was tightening, his member twitching every now and then inside of you,  
"Ah Levi!" You cried out for him as he caught that spot, your natural juices leaking and coating him as he sped up the pace, slamming hard into you now, getting you both to your climaxes.

You felt your spring go first, your walls clamping down around him as you leaned your head back and screamed for him; moaning so loud the other side of HQ probably heard it, as you then felt his member twitch and release it's willing seed into you, waves filling you up, as he moaned and panted heavily; sweat dripping down both your frames as he leaned and kissed you again, this time with the fiery passion from your little make out session.

He withdrew himself from you getting what looked like baby wipes from his draw,  
"Might want to clean yourself up, before you go back out there, think even wall Sina heard you scream" He said as he wiped himself down moving to grab his trousers, your face was bright red as he turned and faced his bare ass to you, damn that was a fine view to finish with, though you quickly gathered your clothing and put it back on, squeaking when he grabbed you to sort it out.  
"Don't let it get sloppy again Cadet. And meet me here same time next week" He growled to you, as he gained his stoic air unlocking his door.

"Remember who owns you" He whispered into your ear as you left his office though, rushing quickly to the bathrooms - you planned to have a nice long shower before returning back to your room...

* * *

 **So what did you think, don't forget to Rate and Review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **\- Expera**


End file.
